Those Poor, Poor Bunnies
by Lemonade Ninja
Summary: Renesmee decides to play a little game of Tug-o-War with Jacob one day. One-Shot. Set post-Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

**Title: **Those Poor, Poor Bunnies

**Author:** Lemonade Ninja

**Characters: **Jacob Black/Renesmee

**Summary:** Renesmee decides to play a little game of Tug-o'-War with Jacob. Set post-Breaking Dawn.

**Author's Note: **_It is me again. For those of you who read the story 'The Grandmother' on my other pen name, I have decided to delete the story and try again later. The Login screens on our two computers are blocked, and my dad still has yet to unblock them. But from now on, I hope to be able to update whenever I'm at the library, but I'm not sure. But for now, here is a oneshot that I came up with a while ago when I was playing Tug-o'-War with my dog, Dante. _

_**Those Poor, Poor Bunnies**_

It was a normal day in the Cullen household, way deep in the rainy forest of Forks, Washington. Everybody was in the living room, just hanging out with each other. Jasper and Edward were playing chess in one corner of the living room, Emmett and Rosalie were probably somewhere off in the house (which no one wanted to know what they were doing), and Alice and Bella were sitting on the couch, showing Renesmee pictures in fashion magazines.

Carlisle and Esme were over in the loveseat, watching their family, happy and content smiles on their faces. After everything that had happened in the past several months, what with the threat of the Volturi, it was good to just see their family just relaxing and enjoying themselves.

It all began when Jacob came through the door and into the living room. Renesmee squealed with delight when she saw Jacob and got off the couch and went over to him, her bronze colored hair bouncing up and down.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob said as he picked her up in his arms.

"Hey, Jacob," everyone else, including Renesmee, said.

Renesmee began thinking. She wanted to play some sort of game with Jacob, one that was completely fair (in some sort of way, that is), but she couldn't figure out _what_ kind of game she should play. She wiggled in Jacob's arms, signaling for him to put her down. When he did, she went over and placed her hand on the side of Alice's head.

"You want to play a game with Jacob?" Alice asked, a smile on her face.

Renesmee nodded.

"Hmm…. Bella, what type of game should Renesmee play with Jacob?" Alice asked Bella.

Bella tilted her head, thinking. But before she could answer, Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs, hearing Alice's question to Bella.

"I know," Emmett said. "Tug-o-War."

"That game is fun," Bella said. "I remember playing it when I was human, back when I lived with Renee."

Renesmee's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "Do you want to play Tug-o-War with me, Jacob?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, using his old saying.

Instantly, the whole family got interested, even Rosalie. Bella looked a little worried; Jacob was so much bigger than Renesmee, and he could easily pull the rope out of Nessie's hand and accidentally fling her into the wall or something.

"Relax, Bella. Jacob won't let anything happen to her," Edward whispered quietly in her ear as they and the rest of the family followed Emmett – whole looked thrilled at the whole prospect of the game – out of the house and into the large backyard, where Edward's and Bella's wedding reception had taken place just over a year ago.

The whole family gathered together as Emmett told Renesmee and Jacob where to stand. The game of Tug-o-War had been another favorite game of the Cullen's. During a sunny day, when they weren't allowed in town, they would side up – boys vs. girls – and play the good ol' game of Tug-o-War, thoughtfully begun by the one and the only Emmett Cullen.

Alice presented forth the traditional rope they used for the game, and gave both Jacob and Renesmee one end of the long piece of rope, which had a red handkerchief tied in the exact middle. Jasper pulled out the family video camera.

"Okay, get ready you two," Emmett said, holding up his arm for the effect.

He dropped his arm and Jacob and Renesmee started pulling.

Both people (so shall we say) were very strong, with Renesmee being half-vampire, and Jacob being a werewolf. Everybody cheered on the two competitors; rooting for Renesmee, and then switching to Jacob.

There had been a large rain storm the night before, and so the ground was muddy and slippery; the perfect texture for a game of Tug-o-War. Renesmee had taken off her socks, so her feet were partially covered in mud. Jacob had had no shoes on, so his feet as well were covered.

Renesmee's face was scrunched up in determination. She was pulling as hard as she could. The red handkerchief kept on being pulled back and forth between Renesmee's side and Jacob's side. Jacob was pulling hard too; Bella was worried that Jacob, being so strong, would pull Renesmee flat on her face in the mud.

Nessie and Jacob battled out the game for a good thirty-five minutes. And then …

Jacob stepped backward and slipped on a wet and muddy rock. Renesmee saw this as an opportunity to yank as hard as she could, and so she did. Jacob lost hold of the rope and stumbled backwards quickly for a couple feet, right into….

"OW!"

Jacob had done somewhat of a belly flop into a bramble bush with a loud yelp. A split second after Jacob fell into the bramble bush, the Cullen's faintly saw a fluffy white rabbit zoom off towards the woods. The Cullen's almost fell down laughing.

However, Jacob was not in a very laughing mood.

Renesmee skipped over to Jacob, patted his back, and giggled. "You're funny, Jacob."

Jacob pulled himself free of the bramble bush, a look of frustration on his copper-skinned face. "Thanks very much, Nessie," he told her sarcastically. Renesmee only giggled more.

He yelped when he stood up fully. Just the sight of him made them laugh harder. He had thorns sticking into his skin all over his body.

"Jacob," Emmett said, "looks like you're going to be pulling thorns out of yourself for a while."

Jacob growled at Emmett, and Emmett took that as a sign to run. Jacob started to run after him, but he accidentally slipped and fell backwards again into the bramble bush again, this time onto his back. This time, two more fluffy white rabbits booked it out of the bramble bush and zoomed off into the woods.

The Cullen's were on their knees laughing this time because they could practically see the steam of frustration coming out of Jacob's ear.

Through his laughter, Edward said, "Those poor, poor rabbits."

**Author's Note:** _I hope you all enjoyed that. I kind of based it off a children's book, _Freddy and the Ignormus_, a book that I read when I was younger. The only differences are that the story is a book about animals and Freddy, the pig, got knocked into a thistle bush by Mrs. Wiggins the cow, who was swinging on a swing. _

_A little weird, I know, but I loved those books. Anyway, please review. _

_~~Lemonade Ninja~~_


End file.
